Xros Wars Virtue Style
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is reincarnated as Kudo Sakuya, Taiki's twin. She is also called with Kamiya Taichi's group as the Child of Harmony. How will Tai, Mimi, and Sakuya having Fusion Loaders change things in the war with Bagra.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _thoughts_

 _\- telepathy-_

Kudo Sakuya glares up at Apocalymon, her Crest of Harmony glowing intensely, surrounding her with a sapphire glow. Her crest and tag were clenched in her fists, if she could face down beings like Beryl and Chaos in her second life as Tsukino Usagi then Apocalymon was nothing to be concerned about. The eleven year old girl was the only one left at the moment. Apocalymon had deleted the others, Sakuya had managed to use her Crest's power to protect herself and her partner, BlackMetalGarurumon.

Since her Crest was Harmony, which was depicted by a yin yang symbol, when Matt and Tai had gained Mega so had she. " Give it up, girl. "

" Never, I can feel the others with me. I have faith in the fact that they'll be back. Then our powers will harmonize as one and we'll delete you digital ass. "

In the abyss Kamiya Taichi's brown eyes widen as he can feel Sakuya's crest reaching out to him, _Saku-chan, you're counting on all of us to get out of this and return, aren't you? Don't worry, we're coming, I'm coming._

" Guys, we can't let it end like this. Sakuya and BlackMetalGarurumon are counting on us. " Tai calls out.

Agumon straightens, " I'm with you, Tai. Sakuya hasn't given up so neither can we. "

Sakuya's gray eyes widen as Apocalymon impales her with Myotismon's Crimson Lightning. It was at that moment she felt arms close around her, " I'm here, Saku-chan. "

Only Sakuya could hear Tai at the moment and he was glowing orange, the color of his crest. " You showed such Courage, let's see if I can't speed up the healing process. WarGreymon, annihilate this idiot. "

Sakuya still had her Crest and Tag clenched in her left fist even as she leans back against Tai, " You came back just in time, Taichi. "

Tai's brown eyes are focused on their enemy even as his orange aura pumps into Sakuya. Because everyone was getting along so well she and her partner had so much more power to work with. " MegaKabuterimon, go! "

As the digimon come together and destroy all of Apocalymon's claws Sakuya's wound has finally healed though she was still leaning heavily against Tai, " BlackMetalGarurumon! "

" MetalGarurumon! "

" WarGreymon! "

The aforementioned megas all cast an eye towards their partners, " Obliterate him! "

" Metal Wolf Snout! "

" Blizzard Wolf Claw! "

" Terra Force! "

The attacks of the three megas merge together and Sakuya focuses on her crest, bringing the power harmonization to a whole new level. This enables them to completely delete Apocalymon and stop his final attack before it can even launch. The others all cheer while Sakuya finally lets herself collapse fully, even with being healed she had lost a lot of blood. Tai easily supports her while their partners rejoin them. Sakuya was the only one whom didn't feel bad about leaving her partner behind as she felt she'd see him again sooner than she'd expect.

Two months later Sakuya, Tai, and Izumi Koushiro, known to his friends as Izzy are dealing with the problem of Diaboromon on the internet and stopping a nuclear attack as well. Of course, getting away from her twin, Taiki, was not easy. Still, she'd made sure to get there and help her friends.

Chap 1

Kudo Sakuya and Kamiya Taichi both take seats in the stands as they settle in to watch Sakuya's twin play basketball. Tai had yet to actually meet Taiki and now he was kinda nervous about the meeting since he'd finally gathered his courage together to ask Sakuya out on a date. The burgundy haired and gray eyed thirteen year old just rolls her eyes when Hinomoto Angie saves Taiki from a painful face plant. Sakuya currently had on a sapphire blue halter top, her burgundy hair was held back by an orange scrunchie, she wore black cargo shorts, a pair of square sapphire goggles with an amethyst strap were clipped to a belt loop along with her digivice. Her tag and crest hung around her neck and she wore blue high tops with purple laces.

Tai has on his trademark goggles and wrist band around his left wrist, a blue t-shirt with an orange star on each shoulder, tan cargo shorts, he'd switched his white gloves for a pair of orange fingerless gloves that had blue bands at the wrist, his digivice was clipped to a black belt he was wearing. He wore white sneakers that could handle just about anything the Digital World was capable of throwing a Digidestines way. Neither one of them had lost their warrior's instinct they had gained two years ago. They join Angie and Taiki on the stairs to the Sports Center.

Of course, Taiki sizes up the other goggle head to see if he was even worthy of his twin. Taiki may not seem like it most of the time but, he was very protective of Sakuya. Came from the fact that it was basically them against everyone else when they were younger. Sakuya had been bullied fiercely because her interests were so unique. She was more into contact sports like soccer, basketball, and baseball. Then there was the fact that Sakuya dressed in a very untraditional way. The traditionalists hated her and the fact that she refused to conform to the ideal that a woman should wait for the man to save her.

Taiki has to admit, as far as guys went, so far Kamiya Taichi wasn't throwing up any major red flags. He obviously cared about his sister and accepted her for who she was, a very major sticking point for both Kudo siblings. Taiki suddenly shudders, " Kuya-chan, make them go away. "

Sakuya looks over her shoulder and snarls, " Tai, meet my twin's fan club, he has the scary kind of fan girls. "

Tai winces, " I have a few of them too, it's just between you and Sora they get scared away. "

Digiworld:

Tachikawa Mimi looks down at her green Fusion loader with red buttons and dial, then she takes in the army before her, " Reload, Palmon. "

" I'm ready, Mimi. "

" Good, because we are not going to allow this to happen. We have to defend the Forest Zone for just a little longer. Help is coming, I know it. " Mimi says, " Palmon, Floramon, Lalamon, Digi Fuse! "

" Palmon! "

" Floramon! "

" Lalamon! "

" Digi Fuse! " all three call out.

" Palmon times three! "

" Storming Sincerity, reload! " Mimi calls out.

Palmon times three looked like a cross between Lilymon and Lilamon with Floramon's red hair so to speak. From Mimi's fusion loader comes the rest of her team Woodmon, Mushroomon, Shellmon, Kuwagamon, Chuumon, and several Numemon. She digi fuses the Numemon with Kuwagamon making him much more versatile and able to take hits in battle. Alas, the currently pink haired girl with a green tank top, red jean shorts, a red beret with green trim, the boots she wore to Digiworld the last time, only bigger and in black plus she still had her brown messenger bag with her, she had learned from her trips to Digiworld and kept a well-stocked first aid kit, learned how to use camping gear, kept several non-perishable food items in her bag as well, was too late.

Palmon times three sees Shoutmon, Agumon, and BlackGabumon all takes hits that would mean instant deletion. Then she feels the connection to Agumon and BlackGabumon, her eyes narrow and she goes after MadLeomon with a vengeance, using her Lance of Sincerity.

Human World:

Tsurgi Jeremy has just shown up and is prattling on about his seven circles of pain when Taiki, Sakuya, and Tai all jolt in surprise. All three heard something though for Tai and Sakuya they nearly felt their hearts stop, their partners were in danger of deletion. Tai and Sakuya race off immediately, Taiki, was close behind them while Angie and Jeremy race to catch up to them all. They all stare stunned at the car that had somehow ended up halfway through a building well above street level. Tai and Sakuya, their instincts honed from what had felt like years of battling in Digiworld at time immediately dive aside, Taiki tackling Angie and Jeremy out of the way after a warning from a voice only he could hear.

Then all three that could hear the Digi Melodies find the sources, Tai drops down to his knees by an orange staticy being, Sakuya by a midnight blue staticy being, and Taiki by a red staticy being, " Oh, Agumon, what happened, buddy? "

" BlackGabumon, hang in there. " Sakuya says.

At the same time a huge burst of light appears asking if they the children wanted to save them, " Agumon/BlackGabumon, is my partner, of course we're going to save them. " Tai and Sakuya say together while Taiki also confirms he'll save the little guy who saved him, Angie, and Jeremy.

Three gray devices form in front of them, Tai's turns orange with a blue dial and buttons, Sakuya's turns sapphire with an amethyst dial and buttons while Taiki's turns red with a white dial and buttons. Agumon, BlackGabumon, and Taiki's new partner are all downloaded into the different model digivice, which Tai and Sakuya know is called a Fusion Loader by sheer instinct before they're swallowed up into the Digital World. Tai and Sakuya manage to stay awake upon reaching Digiworld, " Agumon, what happened here? "

" There was a massive battle and the Digital World ended up split into separate zones. This is the Forest Zone and we were helping our new friend Shoutmon defend his home. " Agumon answers.

" Who needs deleted for doing all of this? " Sakuya damn near growls it out even as the now named Shoutmon wakes her twin up.

" His name is Bagra and he wants to remake the Digital World similar to the Dark Masters, he's just as bad. " BlackGabumon states.

" Wait, you've been here before? " Taiki, Angie, and Jeremy ask.

Tai whips around, " Later, Agumon, you ready to fight? "

" Send me in coach. " Agumon says.

" BlackGabumon? " Sakuya asks.

" Always. "

" Reload, Agumon/BlackGabumon. " the veteran digidestined call out.

" Agumon digivolve to…Greymon! "

" BlackGabumon digivolve to…BlackGarurumon! "

" Nova Blast! "

" Howling Blaster! "

Sakuya dives aside from one of the flying digimon above them, " Tai, we need aerial support. "

" Flower Cannon! "

Tai and Sakuya both grin at this, " Mimi and Lilymon! "

" That's right, we're here, we're just sorry we couldn't protect them better. " Mimi says as Lilymon and Kuwagamon decimate the aerial troops.

That was when Shoutmon was reloaded after his friend Ballistamon saves Taiki, Angie, and Jeremy with his Ram Slammer attack. " Taiki, go with instinct. " Sakuya calls out.

" Bellow Blaster! "

Shoutmon and his friends join the fight, with three champion level digimon and one ultimate level MadLeomon found his forces being depleted. Sakuya's eyes narrow and her crest comes blazing to life, " BlackGarurumon digivolve to…ShadowWereGarurumon! "

" How is this possible! " MadLeomon shouts out.

" My name is Kudo Sakuya, Chosen Child of Harmony. I helped save this world once, I can help save it again! "

" Wolf Claw! " ShadowWereGarurumon attacks the psycho version of Leomon, getting him away from the currently trapped Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

Taiki takes advantage and Digi Fuses Shoutmon with Ballistamon, the fused form blasts ArmedMadLeomon back, he had managed to absorb the data of some of his minions before ShadowWereGarurumon's attack on him. The fusion ends and Taiki fuses Starmon with some of the Pickmonz to create the Sun Sword which Shoutmon uses to defeat MadLeomon. Greymon gets in a great horn attack as well. One of Bagra's generals, Tactimon, recalls the evil lion and the veteran destined relax.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: **This is flashbacks**

Digital World:

Tai sighs as he settles in to tell the newbies about their first time through the Digital World, Sakuya cuddled into his side. Of course, neither of them had ever told the others how close Apocalymon had come to killing her. That was a secret that would remain between them. That and the fact that the pair of them had been through things in the Digital World when they were looking for the others that none of them knew about. That had brought them closer together than they would have been otherwise. None of their fellow digidestines even knew the fact that they had basically started dating at eleven. Then again it had felt like years in the Digital World and time was still accelerated, just not as much.

Their relationship just hadn't been official until recently. Tai's audience oohed and aahed in all the right places, reacted properly, and Mimi and Sakuya only added things when Tai didn't know. Sakuya told about her part of the final battle, leaving out her near fatal injury while Tai tells them how they'd refused to give in and come back from deletion. Sakuya had never stopped fighting, never stopped believing that they would be back. She had also been the only one that hadn't been too saddened at the thought of having to leave her partner behind, probably because she had known she would see him again.

" Wow, so you guys were the ones whom stopped the Dark Masters. " Shoutmon says.

" That was us all right. " Sakuya says, still remembering how close she had come to dying against Apocalymon two years ago, would have if not for Tai willing his attribute of Courage to help heal her. She had just been too young for her accelerated healing to keep up with all the injuries that had been inflicted upon her in that fight. From the way Tai's grip on her tightened slightly he remembered all too well how close she had actually come to dying that day.

" Now we're here again to put a stop to Bagra. We did not risk life and limb just to allow some jumped up bastard to come along and think he's allowed to take over like this. Hell no. " Mimi says, glowing the green of her crest.

That strikes a chord deep in Angie but she shakes it off. She and Jeremy were now fully prepared to help Taiki and the others save the Digital World since the fight may just end up back in their world. She at least understood why children were chosen, their minds were more open and more likely to refuse to believe that it was impossible for them not to win. She could also see why Tai had been the leader. He had been the only one that was willing to do whatever was necessary to ensure that they all went home. He was probably also the only one that Sakuya would have willingly listened to.

Taiki is observing the interactions between his twin and her boyfriend. They were holding something back, that much was obvious, he just didn't know if he wanted to know what that was. Mimi's eyes are narrowed as she looks at Tai and Sakuya suspiciously, they were hiding something other than what happened when they had all been separated. No one had asked Tai and Sakuya about that, they had only volunteered that they had ended up back in their world with their partners. Maybe one day the pair of them would be ready to tell the rest of them what had happened until then Mimi would silently support them. Only she hadn't been surprised by the news of Tai finally working up the courage to officially ask Sakuya to be his girlfriend. They'd basically been dating since the Digital World called upon them the first time.

Of course, only Mimi had noticed the subtle change in their relationship when they'd found her living it up as Princess Mimi. Oh, that still embarrassed her something fierce, that she had acted like such a spoiled brat, she had even put Palmon in the dungeon. Thankfully Sora had gotten her head out of her ass for her. Since story time was over Shoutmon leads them to the Village of Light, his home. Sakuya was quick to pull her backpack out of subspace and start stocking up on food and water. The veterans had learned from the last time, always make sure to have food with you.

Taiki and the others blinks before shrugging maybe they'd understand about that later. Still, it was rather nice to have those that had been here before around, as they'd better understand what was going on and better knew the dangers of where they currently were. Still, Taiki couldn't help but wonder about what Tai and Sakuya had been through before to have their relationship be this strong at thirteen.

While touring the village Tai rolls his shoulders while Sakuya manages to find some new friends to be on her team though Storming Sincerity and Harmonic Courage would be allies with whatever Taiki named his team. Tai was also taking the opportunity to expand his team. He had a Candlemon and a Mushroomon while Sakuya had gathered to her an Impmon, Ninjamon, and Falcomon to name a few. He knew what Sakuya was doing, she was building herself a team that would do whatever it took to get the job done. That was why she had ended up with the Black version of Matt's partner, she understood that there were gray areas and that people needed to accept their light along with their dark.

Thanks to Sakuya Tai was well aware of what he was actually capable of, she'd forced him to face down his own inner darkness and then own it. That was what had saved Agumon from a terrible digivolution. He'd had Izzy look up the possible Ultimate Evolutions that Greymon could take and he'd seen SkullGreymon. From that point forward he'd been grateful to Sakuya and her way of looking at things. They stave off a brief invasion, Mimi gets Shoutmon to own up to why he really wanted to be the Digimon King, and Taiki deal with Orochimon and then MadLeomon when he shows up and absorbs Orochimon's data.

Tai grins, " You weren't kidding about your twin, were you, Kuya-chan? "

" Nope, he's a freaking genius. That's why we can let him take the lead this time. " Sakuya admits.

" I'm glad, I just don't think I want to be the leader this time though I will step up if Taiki's unavailable for whatever reason. " Tai admits.

" Sounds good, Taichi. " Sakuya murmurs, she was the only one allowed to call him Taichi on a regular basis. It didn't hurt that their first time in Digiworld had brought them very close together. In mentality they were actually about fifteen years old, which explained the sometimes heated make out sessions. Some of which had occurred when they were on the run from Myotismon and hiding in darkened alleys. Sakuya had been staying with the Kamiya's when the Bakemon had come to round everyone up. After they had left Kari with Matt the children of Courage and Harmony had done some recon. They'd saved a few families from what was going down and made sure they stayed safe.

Most eleven years olds would never have dreamed of kissing a girl let alone getting to second base. Tai however, after Sakuya had saved him from a Cerberumon, he hadn't thought about it, he'd just kissed her soundly. The fact that she had responded to him so strongly had thrown him for a bit.

 **Flashback:**

 **Tai's eyes widen when he registers the fact that he was kissing Kudo Sakuya and she wasn't shoving him off, she was actually kissing him back. Seeing her fearlessly throw herself in front of him to protect him just ignited something within him and he'd gone with instinct, leading him to this moment, his first kiss. Their partners were asleep, exhausted from the battles they'd had to go through to get to this point. They were close to one of their friends now, they just weren't sure which one. Of course, by that point Tai wasn't thinking about any of that. His entire focus was on Sakuya, how soft her lips felt, her taste, how she felt pulled tight against him.**

 **Tai could feel his pulse racing, almost hear the racing of Sakuya's heart as their tongues clashed for dominance. Some part of Tai knew that they were too young for something like this, too young for such intense feelings to be emerging but he ignored that part of him. This felt too good and right for it to be wrong. His gloves lay forgotten where he had tossed them to check on Sakuya, to make sure she was all right. Her skin felt fevered to his touch yet so soft as well. He could feel the need for air yet at the same time he didn't want to stop, nothing had ever felt this good before.**

 **Sakuya took the decision out of his hands and pulls away long enough for them to get some much needed air before diving back in. Tai was all for that, it meant they got to keep kissing for a lot longer. He'd somehow pulled her impossibly closer to him, to the point where one would barely be able to tell them apart. His hands fist in her hair as he exerts his will to keep this at kissing only. Health class had taught him some important facts about life and he was doing his level best to keep things where they were.**

 **End Flashback:**

Tai lets himself ease back to the present, he knew damn well if he let himself think about making out with Sakuya for too long he'd try to abscond with her to someplace secluded. As it was they already snuck around more than they should, at least around his parents, he'd met her mother and Mrs. Kudo had no problem with them getting heated. Well, as long as they kept things PG-13 until Sakuya was sixteen. Tai had no problem with that stipulation, it just meant that they got creative every so often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon!


End file.
